


The Mandalorian vs. The World Of Jumanji

by NekoOkami



Series: Mandadlorian's Adventures As A Dad To Baby Yoda [2]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Hope you enjoy, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Mentioned charaters, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, More character tags will be added - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TEMPORARY Hiatus, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Force, horror maybe, tags are done for now until next time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoOkami/pseuds/NekoOkami
Summary: The soft coos of the child along with the waves of the ocean across the sand was quite soothing, not that Din would admit it to anyone but himself.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Mandadlorian's Adventures As A Dad To Baby Yoda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... what have i done... i dont even know. 
> 
> Welp! Hope you enjoy!

The soft coos of the child along with the waves of the ocean across the sand was quite soothing, not that Din would admit it to anyone but himself. They recently landed on this ocean and sand planet. The Crest left at a hanger for refueling, while Din and the child went out to restock and stretch their legs.

As they were about to head back, the child coos curiously as a drumming sound sounds out, causing the Mandalorian alertness to soar. Warily he walks his hand inching towards his blaster, the child following. 

The child coos as the drumming stop, and Din looks towards the child, who is looking at a small brown corner poking out of the sand. Kneeling down he uncovers the rest of it to find a mostly brown box with much textures.. the front of it having letters. 

"Jumanji?'- Din looks at the kid- 'well.. looks like some kind of board game... should we go ask about it womp-rat?" The only response was a curious coo. 

Placing the board game into the armored bag originally gotten for the kid, he aimed to stand, just as a blaster was fired and a bolt hit the back of his shoulder.

Swiftly picking up the kid, his gently yet quickly places it in the bag. Turning to face their attacker after making sure the child wont be hit., completely forgetting about the board game.

…… 

"You alright kid?" A happy coo was his only answer. 

They were back on the Razor Crest, the Mandalorian having quickly dealt with the bounty hunter. A curious babbling had Din turning to look at the child.. who was chewing a corner of the game. 

"I forgot about that'- Din rises up, -'you like chewing on that dont you? Little womp-rat" he fondly pats the kids head. The kid looking up at him the box. "Well I suppose we could check it out cant we?" Din sighed out. Another babble. 

Opening the board game showed a brown background, a lighter shade pathways… and a green stone glowing. The child cooing reaches out for the stone… when suddenly the drumming starts. Din could only watch in horror and confusion as visibly green wind picks up, and the kid he grew fond of slowly disintegrates into small particles as its sucked into the stone. 

He raised his hand to see the same thing happening to him. Then he is sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is?!’- Someone voiced out panicked, - ‘I can talk?” the panic giving way to excitement. “Oh, I can't wait to tell my Buir about this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened., I originally started this without a specific timeline in place. And thus i figured that it would be after the season finale of The Mandalorian. I have not figured out how to do the italics.., oh welp.  
> At a later time ill have to go back to the first chapter and check/edit something. 
> 
> Well Enjoy!

Air rushed around his face, he barely suppressed the scream building up in his throat in favor of accessing the situation. Access the situation he did, and immediately wished he kept his eyes closed. A few hundred feet off the group filled with jungle trees, and he lets out that scream. Branches hit him as he goes down and he unconsciously realizes his helmet and beskar are gone. Surprise hits him just as hard when he hits the ground only to stand unharmed.  
Reaching out a hand he is shocked to find different gloves, on hands much slender and softer than they should be and wrists wrapped in red fabric. “What…, !?” His eyes widened at the sound of what his voice had turned to.  
Sudden screaming stopped any other thoughts, he glanced up only have something heavy land on him.  
“What is?!’- Someone voiced out panicked, - ‘I can talk?” the panic giving way to excitement. “Oh, I can't wait to tell my Buir about this!”  
Din remembering teaching the… (his) kid Mando’a before this entire weird fiesco even occurred made the connection to this heavy, speaking being. If there is some kind of change to himself., then perhaps it’s the same with the kid. “Womp-rat please get up!” He managed to huff out. The kid getting up quickly and confused, and the two staring at each other, taking a bit to fully make the connection of protector and child.  
Din took a bit to fully take in the… his kid and what, or rather who it turned into. A brown vest over a one colored checkered thing, a green bow under the chin, and a skin colored jacket of unknown virarity. A formed beard and mustache, and round glasses over his nose. From whatever species the (his ad’ika) kid is, it turned into a slight., overweight human male.  
More screaming suddenly appeared and they looked up to see four figures falling from the sky.

…..  
2 weeks earlier

It was quite relaxing, the sand, the waves between her toes, and the wind gently blowing. Sadly enough, her time on this planet is over, and she must go on.  
However just as she was about to leave, the sound of drumming starts up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2 weeks earlier)
> 
> It was quite relaxing, the sand, the waves between her toes, and the wind gently blowing. Sadly enough, her time on this planet is over, and she must go on.

  
  


(2 weeks earlier)

It was quite relaxing, the sand, the waves between her toes, and the wind gently blowing. Sadly enough, her time on this planet is over, and she must go on. 

However just as she was about to leave, the sound of drumming starts up, growing more intense each second. The force swirling warily around. Seeing something half buried in the sand she walks closer to it, only for it to explode green colors forcing her to try and cover her face. Just as her hands come up she sees to her surprise and shock that she is disintegrating. Small green particles flying into the thing, the force screaming its panic, for help.

The last thing she saw was a thin wooden box, the word “Jumanji” on it, and a bright glowing emerald green stone.

__________________

(few minutes before now)

Frustration gripped at him despite the, frankly, adorable scene of the Mandalorian, ‘Din Djarin as Moff Gideon revealed, how unfortunate the Moff survived. How we don't know.’ and “baby Yoda” as Anakin is fond of calling the youngling much to Master Yoda’s chagrin. 

Anakin at least has regained his, childish _? _ antics. Perhaps he should call it the “Anakin Antics”. While it is nice that he is back to himself, they still need to talk about what transpired so long ago, even the recent events. Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head, he will get Anakin to talk eventually. When his  _ brother  _ is ready. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

…….

He  _ knows  _ that Obi-Wan wants to talk about what occurred years ago. He  _ knows  _ he probably should open up. He knows- _ hopes  _ that his brother figure does not hate him. But as much as he wants to talk about it, albert reluctantly, he just was not ready. He needs time. Time to possibly  _ hopefully  _ come to terms of what he did, back when he turned to the dark side.

While it was Palpatiens deceit, it was still Anakin who is responsible for his own actions.  _ He  _ is the one who fell for the lies,  _ He  _ is the one fell to the darkside.  _ He  _ is the one who cut of Windo’s arm with  _ his own  _ lightsaber, and caused him to fall out the window.  _ He  _ was the one who cut down innocent children, the one who betrayed the Jedi Order. The one who hurt his brother figure so, the one who left his  _ children  _ without their mother while he, their father fell deeper into the darkside becoming  _ Vader _ . The same Vader who Luke  _ his son _ fought and lost his arm to. Only to later bring him back from the dark side, back from the downward spiral he lost himself in. 

A moment of silence in Anakin's thoughts and a deep breath.  _ Funny how despite the fact that they are ghosts they still sigh or take calming breaths. They literally don't need air. _ ‘Better to not think of this at all, eventually i’ll talk about this to Obi-Wan,’ He decided.

His two children, who he was very proud of, he hopes they are doing alright, especially since the  _ empire  _ still is, unfortunately. And the imps are hunting Baby Yoda, and Baby Yoda’s Mandalorian guardian. ‘Mando,  _ Dyn? Din? _ better give the little tyke a name soon, otherwise I will’ he thought fondly watching the kid coo happily. They all wondered if the youngling could see them, they can never tell. Kid could either really actually see them.., or its normal baby behavior. Who knew. 

Anakin certainly missed the chance to know.., perhaps in another universe and time there’s an Anakin who didn’t turn to the dark side, and betray the order. Who can take care and train his two wonderful children. Perhaps., 

  
  


All thought process was stopped as all the ghosts felt a disturbance in the force as they have felt around two weeks ago. Although it was still wary it was not as panicked., and somewhat hopeful actually. Looking towards the two living beings the ghosts see green wisps flowing from the board game, and to their horror sucked in Mando and Baby Yoda., the wisps then approached the ghosts, touching the closest two, and reaching for two others unseen to the former Jedi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This surprised me with how long it got.., and the bit of angst., welp hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say she is surprised that she is still alive would be an understatement. To find she was turned into something quite similar to a fathier, on a smaller scale, black and rather elegant, was another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I am sad to say, that it has been quite a while since i last updated any of my stories. Nor did I post any notes about it..  
> Not to worry, I have not, and Do Not Intend to do so.  
> However, due to the fact that I am most likely not going to be able to update any of them as much as I would prefer to, due to a variety of reasons, I have come to a decision. For a while, I am not entirely sure how long, Ill be putting the stories in a sort of hiatus.  
> And when writing, instead of posting the new chapter as soon as I finish, Ill go on to the next few chapters., and in 2 to 3 chapters post the 1st new chapter. I will need to figure out a schedule as well when I do this.   
> So instead of daily updates as it was when I first started, or no chapters at all..,? It'll be in a schedule I hope. As said before, I still need to figure it out. But until then, several of my stories will be put on hiatus.   
> I will be posting the same note of all of them as well., .. except maybe my original story, (since its only the prologue was posted and I doubt people will find it interesting)...  
> I am sorry it is like this, I am trying, and I will keep on trying to update and so forth.. but for now, and until next time., have a good day, and enjoy this new chapter!

To say she is surprised that she is still alive would be an understatement. To find she was turned into something quite similar to a fathier, on a smaller scale, black and rather elegant, was another surprise. The Force itself disappears, barely having enough time to say what it had to say about this, other then help will come. And so, with nothing better to do in this meadow, she paced around, getting used to the change. 

‘Well Ahsoka, what do you do now?’

_____________________________________

This is unexpected to say the least, finding himself falling out of the sky, moments after his own death. All he remembers is being shot down from his blurrg, the child falling from his grasp, and unable to do anything as his life fades away. Then this happens. 

Based on the wind whipping about he can say that he is indeed alive. And then he hits the trees, going through them and landing on his feet in a crouch. There must be some changes in his body or age. For he knows that if his living body were to do this.. he would die once again.

Kuill stood and looked around the area in a new perspective and height. He glanced back when three thuds were heard behind him. He saw three different people, two human males, and a female. All three looked on in confusion. 

A rustle drew their attention to two others, a bearded human man with a hat gazing at them curiously, and a red haired human female cautiously scanning him, and the others who have apparently fallen with him. He follows an interesting set of a hunch, and looking down on his hands.. he notes that he has curiously turned human. 'What an interesting development… I have spoken'

____________

  
  


The atmosphere was tense. And why wouldn't it be? To suddenly find oneself where one should not be, in a different body, with people you do not know, or at very least do not recognize. Of course a person would be wary and tense. 

For those who died, to suddenly find themselves alive.  Those who would normally feel the Force, felt nothing, their connection with the Force, gone. Matter of fact is.., that nothing is as it should be. Death replaced by life, ship or other sereneness replaced by forest, and so forth.

Each person eyed each other warily, before, someone cleared their throat.

“As interesting and fun, as it is, gazing into each others eyes’- The speaker began sarcastically -’I get the feeling that we are all in the same boat. A different and unrecognizable forested area, someone else's bodies, and unknown circumstances. We need to figure out how we got here, and where do we go from here.” 

A murmur of agreement came from the group, who at some point during the person's short speech, turned to look at the dark-skinned person, and nod in agreement. 

“Very well then’- the lean dark haired male warily started -’I would suppose introductions are in order, Anakin Skywalker.”

“Of course your Anakin’- mutters the first to speak, before clearing his throat- ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“Padmé Amidala” A short asain women said, frowning slightly at Skywalker, causing Anakin to slightly tense up, in badly hidden, nervousness.

The tense silence was broken before it could begin. “I am Kuill.” The last two hesitated, one because he could not remember his name, the other from the sheer suddenness of it all, and the slight unwillingness to share it. 

Before the two could say anything however, a groaning sounded behind them. All of them turned to look, and while mostly everyone looked on with confusion at the gray animal, Kenobi paled. 

“What  _ is _ that” Someone asked.

“A Hippopotamus.” Obi-Wan replied, voice filled with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is that.. This would be the last chapter until I manage to write 2 to 3 more chapters after the next chapter.   
> I hope you readers enjoyed, and I do hope I written some lines in a manner that would Not be seen as offensive.   
> ...... Blame my anxiety for that last line.


End file.
